the Membrane orphans
by izfan26
Summary: this is what would pobably happen if the Professor died. i suck aat sumarries. sad. you might cry. DaTr, ZaGf/Zagr, totally ZaDf. Kissinaliens, PLEASE DRAW PICS!
1. Chapter 1: a dead man and an old friend

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG. THAT IS ALL.**_

Dib was running home, his baby sister's hand in his. "Come on! Dad needs us! The call said he needed us ASAP!" he called to the purple-haired girl he was lugging along. "I know! Dad sounded like he was really in trouble! Did he even say what was wrong?" "No, he just said he needed help." That had the membrane children both scared. The weather even seemed ominous. It was grey, and seemed like it was about to rain at any second. The two finally reached the house, and they saw something horrible. Their father lying down on the floor, holding a note that said, "to: my two wonderful children, Dib Cornelius and Gazelene Alice Membrane" and, his face was entirely bluish purple. Gaz rushed over to the man, and felt for a pulse. There wasn't one. She listened for his breathing. She heard nothing. "No! No! Daddy! Wake up! WAAAH!" Dib walked over to them, and took the note. "What –sob- does it –boo-hoo! Sniff! - say?" Dib read the note aloud-

"My dearest beautiful daughter, Gazelene

And

My handsome, smart, sane son, Dib

I am sorry I must die while you are eight and six. I am sorry I did not take advantage of my life while I had it. I am sorry I called you inane and evil on live TV, I am sorry I never addressed either of you by name, and, I am sorry I never told you how sick I was. I should have told you I was sick this morning when you left for skool. I love you both with every part of my body. I wish I was strong enough to fight the disease. I apologize, Dib, for calling you insane, and, for always bringing up the time you raised the dead. I mean, it was an accident, right? And it was only that one time. I now know that you were right about aliens. I wish I knew what it is that took me away from you children, but, that will always be a mystery to me. And, Gaz, I' sorry I cannot dance with you at your sixteenth birthday, meet your prom date, go to your graduation, walk you down the aisle at your wedding, or see your children. I so wanted to see how beautiful you would grow up to be. I wanted to buy a house on the river, and overfill it with grandkids. I wanted to kiss you one last time, and tell you I loved you before I went. But, I'll have to settle for writing it.

I want to ask a favor of you.

I will never know what killed me, but, you two can. Do an autopsy on my body so you can have SOME closure.

I love you

Your horrible dad."

They stayed quiet like that for a long time. Their dad, the man who raised them, and, apparently loved them unconditionally was dead. And, worse yet, he didn't know why. Gaz sat there, eyes wide open, unlike their usual closed form. "Gaz?" Dib said, putting a hand on her shoulder "are you still ali-" Gaz tore away, mascara mixing with tears and running down her face "IT'S NOT FAIR!" she moaned "DADDY SHOULD STILL BE HERE! WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE? WHY DID HE DIE ON US? WHAT ABOUT US? WHERE DO WE GO? HOW DO WE LIVE? WHO RAISES US NOW? !" she screamed, before running out the door. She had no idea where she was going, but, she didn't want to come back for a while.

Dib turned on the TV, and, discovered that people knew that membrane was going to die even before he did.

"Horrible moment for the Membrane family as the last living adult of the family stopped being the last LIVING adult of the family. Al the public has is the last piece of footage the man ever made before he stopped being alive." Then, on the screen behind the reporter appeared his dad. And, he said the following.

"I have two children, and, I love them both. Really, I do. But, they're just so… strange! My son is crazy and chases aliens! And, when he's not chasing aliens, he's raising the dead! Always with the dead, that boy! Is it something with his GUARGANTUAN head? That head is the size of the sun! he is a worshiper of those swollen eyeball lunatics. They're about as stable as jell-o in a blender! Honestly, I sometimes wish I had given him up for adoption! Then, he'd be some other poor fool's problem! Why can't he be into REAL science? But, no, he's into that paranormal garbage! And, he's not the worst! My daughter is completely homicidal! She once drenched two girls in pig blood after they made fun of her dress, calling it a 'girl thing'. It's not a girl thing, it's a PSYCO THING! I once had her on security for my TV show, and, she kept beating up the audience and everyone else in the vicinity! My daughter is a psycho, and my son is a lunatic! Anyone want to buy two useless, ugly, stupid, embarrassing children? Of course you don't! honestly! I should just die, I hate my eight year old son and six year old daughter! Oh, what's that? It invalidates my previous statement that I do love them? WELL, MAYBE I CAME TO MY SENSES AND REALIZED THAT NO ONE CAN LOVE MANIACS!"

Dib couldn't watch another second of this. He walked over to the blanket covering his father, and yanked it up so he could look at his closed eyes. (they had taken his clothes) "I thought you loved us. Well, I guess you don't." tears started welling up in his eyes. "well, maybe I don't love you either! I'll go show this tape to Gaz! And after all the crud you said about us, She won't love you much either! If you weren't already dead, she'd kill you!" he stormed out the door, trench coat flowing behind him, looking for Gaz.

He found the little girl by a grave all to familiar to Dib. She was also doing something she hated to do. She was singing!

"_My daddy never took his young kids to church_

_Never spoke of a name_

_Never reads us his work_

_A non-believer walking lost in this world_

_Took his babies with him_

_A poor boy and a girl._

_My daddy worked all day,_

_And sometimes did drugs._

_Never let Dib and me play_

_Or give kisses and hugs._

_We'd watch the TV, and sit there on the couch_

_While our daddy took pills_

_Or our daddy went out._

_And the yelling_

_And the drugging_

_Just got worse every night._

_Under our couch we'd be hiding_

_Oh, what a sad pair of lives._

_And, like it seems to love to, the bad, it got worse_

_With every THWAK!_

_And every curse._

_Until our daddy, in a sad rage one day_

_Put a gun to his head,_

_And took his life away._

_And, the Irkens_

_From the empire_

_Will Take us both far away_

_To our new dads_

_And our new is_

_Donughts and love everyday._

_First day of Irken skool,_

_The techer'll wear pearls_

_And at a picture of her_

_Will stare a boy and this girl._

_He'll say,_

'_we know that woman there on that cross._

_We don't know her name,_

_But she must've got off._

_Cuz she was there in_

_Our old house_

_And held us close to her side._

_As we hid there_

_Under our couch_

_The night that our daddy died.'"_

"that's a nice parody." Said a voice behind the young girl. She whipped around to see her brother standing there, holding a laptop. "Dib, what are you doing here?" "I thought I might find YOU here. I wanted to sow you something." He pressed play, and Gaz's eyes got wider, and full of more and more rage as the video clip of their father played. "b-b-b-b-but, i-in his letter, h-he said-!" "apparently he lied. He didn't love us at all. but, don't you worry, Cinderella. By the first hour of one week from now, I'll find us a home that does." He helped up his sister, and took her to find some food. He already had a backpack full of stuff that they'd need to survive. Dib pressed a few buttons, and Tak's ship hovered in front of them. He helped his sister into it. They had NO IDEA where they were going, but, Dib made up his mind right then and there, they WEREN'T coming back here.

_**TWO HOURS LATER…**_

"hey, look over there!" Gaz said, pointing over to an escape pod. Dib immediately steered over to it, and helped in the tiny girl. She was thin, and her mouth looked as though it was sewn shut. This is why Dib was shocked when she weakly called, "Mimi…" a small robot with a few dents ran over to her. "yes, my mistress!" Dib and Gaz knew exactly where they had to go. "but, Dib, we swore we'd never go back!" "I know, but… this is important. Besides, He'll surely help us!" he set a course for planet earth at light speed, and zoomed off.


	2. Chapter 2: help fom a defect

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM, BUT, I DO OWN THE SONG. IT IS CALLED ONE MORE PERSON WAITING. THAT IS ALL.**_

"WHAT? WHO? WHO DARES TO INFULTRATES THE BASE OF ZIM?" screamed the eight year old inside the house. When he saw Dib, Gaz and Tak, he started screaming again. Even louder when Dib pushed him out of the way, and walked in. "**WHAT ARE YOU HYYUUUMANSSS DOIG IN **_**ZIM'S**_** BASE? AND WHY DID YOU BRING THAT IRKBAG WITH YOU? GET**-" Gaz slapped him, but, didn't have the energy for a snarky comment. "Hey, is that Tak?" "Yeah. She's hurt pretty bad. Please help her." "HELP HER? WHY WOULD I HELP HER?" "Cuz you did this to her." Muttered Gaz. Zim looked at how pathetic the girl was, and finally caved in. "Computer, take the HYUUU-MAN to the med ward." The computer muttered something supposedly insulting, but, took Dib and Tak to the med ward. Zim sat down on the couch next to Gaz. "why aren't you home with your father?" and at the word "father", Gaz started to wail and cry, and moan, and scream and she wouldn't stop. "Don't cry," Zim uncharacteristically comforted, putting a tender claw on her shoulder "what's wrong?" as the small girl was sniveling, she looked up at Zim and said, "My-my da-ddy is d-d-dead! He's dead, Zim! He's dead! He's dead! He's dead! Zim, it's all my fault, I know it!" Zim pulled the tiny girl into his arms, and hugged her. "I, uh, I'm so sorry." GIR was watching TV, and basically just surfing channels when they ran into "Dr. G, medical examiner." They all watched in horror, as the ad for what was coming up next played.

_Coming up next_ said the whispering announcer that sounded like one of the bodies in the district nine morgue _Professor Ali Membrane, the most famous scientist in the world is found dead on his floor. Worse yet, no one knows why. His children and friends have asked a favor of doctor G._ the medical examiner appeared onscreen "they want me to figure out what took daddy away." _When we return on doctor G, medical examiner._

Gaz looked over at Zim. "Should we tell Dib and Tak?" Zim looked at her, thinking for a few minutes. "We should get your brother."

_**MEANWHILE, IN THE BOWELS OF THE HOUSE**_

"OW! What the- DIB? WHERE ARE WE?" Tak shrieked as Dib yanked hard on a bandage around her badly injured leg. The eight-year-old knew if she didn't hold still, she'd make all her cuts start bleeding again, and, due to the amount of blood loss she had, probably bleed to death. So, he knew he had to get her to sit still soon. Dib stroked her hand, desperately trying to calm her. "Tak, please hold still." "WHY SHOULD I?" "Because if you don't you'll make your cuts start bleeding again, and probably bleed out." THAT got the skinny girl to hold still. However, she **DID** squirm uncomfortably as Dib yanked harder on the bandages. "So, how long were you floating in space?" "Oh, I don't know. Well, let's see, I was launched into space one year ago tonight, and you found me, so… a year." Dib felt so guilty for doing this to the sweet girl. She just wanted to please her leaders like Zim did. She was so beautiful and weak and skinny. Finally, Dib finished wrapping her up. "There you go." He soothed. "By the way, Dib, why were you in space? Didn't your father worry about you?" _father _the word hurt like a slap across the face. The man's insults had hurt, but, Dib still wanted his father. He bit down hard on his lower lip to keep from crying. "M-m-my daddy is dead, Tak." His voice wavered. "He's dead." And, then, just as Dib was thinking about starting to feel better, he plunged back into the pit of darkness his father's death had pushed him in. but, this time was different. Before, it had been nobody's fault. Now, it was all Dib's fault as far as he was concerned. So, he hit his head against a table "IT'S ALL MY FAULT! Ow! WHAT HAVE I DONE? Ow! WHAT HAVE I- huh?" Tak grabbed his head, and forced him to stop hitting himself. "Dib, don't be this way. The Dib I know, left behind, and thought about every day while I was gone is better than that." Dib looked at her, tears in his eyes "you-you-you thought bout me every day?" "Of course." She pulled him into a kiss. When they pulled apart they looked at the door, and saw Gaz holding hands with Zim. "Guys, your dad is going to be on Dr. G, medical examiner. Do you want to come watch?" "Yeah." Dib said, helping Tak down from the examination table. Her legs gave out, and Dib carried Tak upstairs. The medical examiner explained that when Membrane died, he just went to sleep. There was no pain, no panic, and no fear. But, that wasn't going to bring him back. No matter how many powerpoints Dib had, no spell could bring their dad back from the dead. Dib and Gaz stared at the screen, blank darkness in their eyes. No child wants to watch their parent's autopsy on TV, especially as a young child. They watched in horror as their father's organs ere pulled out one by one. The medical examiner explained that their dad had a very slow progressing form of cancer, and that's when everything that had happened in the three years leading up to their death fell into place.

He took the pills as part of his treatment

He would leave for days at a time for his treatments

He would stay don at the labs in his free time to keep his children from having to see their father corrode

He was losing his hair as part of the radiation treatment

He never talked to his children because when he did, he was afraid his sickness would slip out.

"I didn't know your dad was losing his hair." Said a voice behind Dib. "Huh?" He asked, turning to look at Zim. "I said I didn't know your dad was losing his hair." Zim repeated to his friend. "Oh, yeah, he was losing it pretty fast. So fast he wore a wig." Dib got up, and raced into the basement. "Ladies, I'm going to go find Dib. You two just stay here and chat amongst yourselves." The two women sat in silence for a long time. Tak noticed the tears steaming down the girl's face, and pulled her close. "Shh…" she soothed, stroking the small girl's hair. "Shush child. It's alright." "No, Tak, it's NOT alright! My daddy is dead!" Tak was hugging the most unhuggable child in the world, and yet the little girl hugged her back. Tak started to sing to the young girl.

"_She walked into her house_

_Nearly ripped open the door_

_But, there she saw her daddy_

_Layin' sprawled dead on the floor_

_She screamed out,_

'_No, dad, don't leave yet!_

_We're too young to be alone!_

_I just wanna see you waiting_

_At the door when I come home'_

_She heard her brother walk up with some guys, and took his body, dead._

_He wrapped his arms around her, and this is what he said_

'_Don't cry, sis,_

_I'm here for you_

_You're not completely alone_

_I promise you, I'll find us both_

_A brand new happy home_

_Sure I'm sad too,_

_But, this is what I know_

_Now there's one more person waiting_

_In heaven when we go home.'_

_Couple years later_

_Both the children fell in love_

_The alien there with her called out, 'release the doves!'_

_Her brother married a woman with kids_

_And would soon have one of their own_

_Her brother said, 'dad would've been proud to see where we would go.'_

_But, the preacher said, 'why isn't your dad here for this special day?'_

_Tears filled up her eyes, and she said 'he's a'livin' too far away_

_But, don't worry, my brother's here for me_

_I'm not completely alone_

_He kept his promise, and found us both_

_A brand new happy home_

_Sure, I'm sad he's not here_

_But, this is what I know_

_That there's one more person waiting_

_In heaven when I go home.'_

_She stood by the graves of her dad and her brother_

_She said 'guys, can you believe_

_I'm about to be a mother?_

_Dad, can you believe_

_That I made it?_

_Even though I'm now alone_

_And, my man and I are happy_

_Though we're not completely home_

_Sure, I wish you could see the twins_

_But, this is what they'll know,_

_Now, there's two more people waiting_

_In heaven when they… go… home…'"_

Gaz silently wept into Take's shirt. "You know, Gaz… if Zim and I succeed in taking over the world, you and dib wanna rule it with us?" "o-o-okay… but, until then… sniff… sob… we can be friends… can we?" the two girls sat there, and hugged for a long time. "sure, sweetie. Sure."

_**Meanwhile, in the bowels of the house**_

Zim finally heard weeping and wailing in the room in front of him. He opened the door, and saw Dib sitting on the ground, hugging a pair of goggles, wailing "D-D-DADDY!" he couldn't help it. Even if there was no pain, all the measures he took should've worked. Dib wanted his father. He wanted to have one more chance to wrap his arms around him and tell him how much he loved him. Heck, he wanted his mother for that matter! But, he heard someone from the door whisper "Dib-stink-friend?" "sniff… Zim, what are you doing here?" "it's my base." "I… sob… I know, but, why did you come to me?" Zim answered that question by wrapping his arms around him. "Z-Z-Zim?" Dib asked weakly "Quit your sniveling and be calm by the warm comfort of Zim's hug!" finally, after fifteen seconds of hug, Zim shoved him away "There! Better now, human?" "N-no…" Dib said, tears still in his eyes. He forced Zim back into a hug. "Don't let go." Zim finally caved, and hugged the small boy back.


End file.
